cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles8218 Gets Grounded For Super Duper Tranquility
see Cochrane-A relaxing in his bed with his iPad, and 761954 looks at him. Cochrane-A: "Let me see what was on Fan Fiction Wikia." looks shocked to: He sees an article called "Madison and Gumball get married" on his iPad screen to: Cochrane-A was angry Cochrane-A: "Mark my words, Bubbles8218! I will never think about what you are saying and let the anti sisters marrying brothers incident go! That does it! I will call her mom." stands up and calls Bubbles8218's mom on his cell phone Cochrane-A: "Hello. This is Cochrane-A calling. You are going to be enraged when you hear this. Your daughter, Bubbles8218, just put up an article called "Madison and Gumball get married" on Fan Fiction Wikia!" Kim Newgass: "She did WHAT?!?!?! She was going to be grounded for super duper tranquility! Thanks for calling me." Cochrane-A: "No problem. Goodbye." hangs up 761954: Well, Cochrane-A, i bet she will be in trouble. Can we teach her a lesson? Cochrane-A: "Okay 761954." hour later to: Outside. Bubbles8218's mom was angry with Bubbles8218 for putting "Madison and Gumball get married" on Fan Fiction Wikia Kim Newgass: "Okay Sam! You have some visitors who want to talk to you!" Cochrane-A: "Hello there. My name is Christopher Cochrane. But you could call me Cochrane-A. I heard you let Daviddizor put up an article on Fan Fiction Wikia called "Madison and Gumball get married". That was a horrible thing to do!" 761954: "My name is John Sturtridge. But you could call me 761954. I am Cochrane-A's best friend. You have been putting swear words on every wiki! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Kip: "Hi there. My name is Kip Kangaroo. You insisted on calling us bad nephews and thinking we are! Well, we're good nephews!" Dixie: "I am Dixie. What you did wrong was stupid. Shame on you." Jillian1234: "It was i, Jillian Johns. But you could call me Jillian1234. Honestly, Bubbles8218. I am so sick of you doing anti sisters marrying brothers." Princess Davidddizor: "I am Sally Smith. But you could call me Princess Davidddizor. You are such a terrible wikia fan." Susan: "My name is Susan Test. You think Olivia was fourteen years old! Well, she was not." Gil: "I am Gil Nexdor. And i hate you for making some love couples with anti sisters marrying brothers." Alice: "I am Alice. You are not allowed to insult good users and write curse words on every wiki!" Gideon: "I'm Gideon. TailsXCosmo was the ugilest couple that i ever heard. Cream should marry Tails and Cosmo should marry Charmy." Wendy: "I'm Wendy Darling. You have no right to stop good users from editing, and you know it!" Peter: "I am Peter Pan. You will never threaten good users ever again! Because if you do, then we will feed you to the wolves!" Olivia: "I am Olivia Flaversham. Stop forcing Daviddizor to make anti sisters marrying brothers articles, you big dummy!" Fievel: "My name is Fievel Mousekewitz. You are as bad as Justin Bieber." Lilo: "I'm Lilo. Bubbles8218, you know that Melody and Pinocchio need to be married. Why? Because they would rather marry each other while Dot marries Wakko." Stitch: "I'm Stitch. I am so mad at you for making a story about anti sisters marrying brothers." Kairi: "My name is Kairi. Bubbles8218, I heard you watched two episodes of "Dr Finlay's Casebook". Shame on you!" Ventus: "I am Ventus. You should not blame and threaten Cochrane-A. If you do, then you will watch Batman Classic." Amy: "I am Amy. Why do i need to marry Knuckles? Because it was stupid. I should marry Sonic." Sonic: "My name is Sonic. You oughta be ashamed of yourself, making an article titled "Sawyer and Choo Choo get married"! You know that girlfriends marrying other boyfriends was wrong! And you know why? Because Goldie and Choo Choo need to get married while Sawyer marries Danny!" Kilala: "I am Kilala Reno. I am sick and tired of you being so bossy to good users!" Rei: "It was i, Rei. I'm extremely furious at you for forcing Daviddizor making anti sisters marrying brothers articles!" Namine: "It was i, Namine. I heard you did a story on Fan Fiction Wikia called "Fox Gets Grounded For Two Weeks".." Sora: "Hello there. I am Sora. Nobody insults good users. If you do, you will watch "The Lone Ranger," and if you ever cyberbully my friends, I'm going to force you to watch "Oliver and Company", and you will be saying goodbye to "Have Gun Will Travel"." Viper: "I am Viper. Do you think that Yakko and Wakko are troublemakers? No they are not! Skunk and Gumball should be sometimes be troublemakers as well as Anais and Darwin. They should be sometimes troublemakers." Crane: "I am Crane. You will wear diapers, booties, bonnets, and pajamas, you stupid jerk." Rapunzel: "Hello there. I am Rapunzel. Cream does not need to marry Charmy. Do you know why? Because it was stupid. Cream should marry Tails." Flynn: "My name is Flynn. I am furious at you for making a grounded story out of Cosmo." Anna: "My name is Anna. Cochrane-A, 761954, and Princess Davidddizor should have Skunk and Buster be Namine's brothers. And you should not." Kristoff: "I am Kristoff. Not only are you banned from doing anti sisters marrying brothers, you are also banned from watching "The Rebel"!" Merida: "It was i, Merida. If you ever make a grounded story out of Princess Davidddizor, I will force you to watch "Press Your Luck"." Wreck it Ralph: "My name is Wreck it Ralph. And guess what? I am gonna wreck your anti sisters marrying brothers stories." Minnie: "I am Minnie Mouse. You are as evil as Stromboli." Mickey: "I'm Mickey Mouse. You know very well that Anne Marie needs to marry Boo Boo. Why? Because they are sister and brother and they would rather marry each other while Tikal marries Knuckles." Mary: "I am Mary Test. I will not let you make some anti sisters marrying brothers stories. I need to fall in love with Jimmy and i have to marry Johnny." Johnny: "My name is Johnny Test. I hate it when you do a story called "Sissy Blakely and Johnny Test get married". I should fall in love with Sissy." Dot: "Hello there. I am Dot Warner. I heard that you watched "Mystery Hunters." Shame on you." Wakko: "I am Wakko Warner. What you think about Dot marrying Rocky was wrong. Dot should fall in love with Rocky." Anne Marie: "Hi there. I am Anne Marie. You are so stupid making a story about me marrying David. I should fall in love with David." Boo Boo: "My name is Boo Boo Bear. I hate anti sisters marrying brothers. If you make anti sisters making brothers, then i will force you to watch "Whammy The All New Press Your Luck"." Jane: "I am Jane Banks. I hope you become a fan of "Mary Poppins"." Michael: "Hello there. I am Michael Banks. I had enough of your abusive attitude, and I hope you like "Skunk Fu"." Skunkette: "My name is Skunkette. If i ever see you making stories about me marrying Foxeo, i will sell your "Have Gun Will Travel" and "Green Screen Adventures" DVDs." Skunk: "I am Skunk. You will never watch "The Powerpuff Girls The Complete Series" on DVD!" Melody: "My name is Melody. Sisters marrying brothers was better than anti sisters marrying brothers. Now go and make them." Pinocchio: "Hey there. I am Pinocchio. FoxXSkunk was stupid. I think you should do SkunketteXSkunk." Jenny: "My name is Jenny Foxworth. If you make a story about Christopher Robin yelling at me, i will send you to Da Planet of Stupidegy." Christopher Robin: "I am Christopher Robin. You could watch "The Cisco Kid" instead of "Mystery Hunters"! How about that?" Heloise: "I am Heloise. You know that Elroy was my boyfriend. I should fall in love with him." Jimmy: "My name is Jimmy Two Shoes. Why do i need to marry Mary? Because it was stupid. I need to fall in love with her." Fox: "I am Fox. It was unacceptable of you to make an article titled "Anais and Dinah get married"! It would be true, but Anais needs to marry Gumball!" Foxeo: "My name is Foxeo. I need to marry Fox and you need to stop with such junk about cancelling sisters marrying brothers. Totsy was our daughter." Anais: "My name is Anais. Honestly, Bubbles8218! When are you going to stop creating articles focusing them?" Gumball: "I am Gumball. I heard you made a story about me and Darwin being Minnie's brothers in law! I am one of Minnie's brothers!" Dinah: "My name is Dinah. You are as mean and stupid and evil. Anais was my girlfriend. And i should fall in love with her." Madison: "My name is Madison. I'm very mad that you carry on making stories about me marrying Gumball. I should fall in love with him." Devin: "It was i, Devin. I think sisters marrying brothers was cool. And you need to make them. Stokey was our son." Penelope: "I am Penelope Fitzgerald. No more anti sisters making brothers. If you make them, i will force you to watch "Match Game"!" Darwin: "Hello there. I am Darwin. I cannot stand you making stories about some love couples you make!" Baba Looey: "Hello there. I am Baba Looey. You are banned from Fan Fiction Wikia." Sawyer: "Hi there. I am Sawyer. You know that Minnie should marry Mickey. I should have to marry Danny." Danny: "My name is Danny. I am so mad that you make anti sisters marrying brothers." Judy: "I am Judy Hopps. You better not make some grounded stories out of Yakko and Wakko. If you do, then you will watch "The Lone Ranger"." Nick: "It was i, Nick Wilde. Nobody should yell at 761954 and Princess Davidddizor. Because if you do, you'll be watching "The Great Mouse Detective"." Sofia: "My name is Princess Sofia. I do not wanna see some junk about anti sisters marrying brothers." Prince Hugo: "I am Prince Hugo. If you make a story "Augie Pokes Rachel", i will beat you up." Doc: "Hello there. I am Doc Mcstuffins. You will never get The Rebel The Complete Series on DVD." Cholena: "It was i, Princess Cholena. If you ever make a story out of me marrying Mickey, then you will watch "Card Sharks". I should fall in love with Mickey." Pixie: "Hello there. I am Pixie. You know well that Mary should marry Johnny. And why? Because they are sister and brother." Fifi la Fume: "My name is Fifi la Fume. I am sick of you making a story about Sawyer slapping Danny." Ding A Ling: "I am Ding A Ling Wolf. How about you start making some grounded stories out of me. And besides, i am a good nephew and sometimes a troublemaker." Isabelle: "My name is Isabelle. I am so frustrated at you forcing me to do anti sisters marrying brothers." Roo: "I am Roo. You know that Skunkette should marry Skunk." Elsa: "I am Elsa. If i catch you doing anti sisters marrying brothers, you will watch Bananas in Pajamas." Hans: "My name is Hans. Do you think it was funny when Minnie slapped Mickey? No it was not! It was terrible." Betsy: "My name is Betsy. You have to be ashamed of yourself trying to make some grounded stories of Cochrane-A." Baxter: "I am Baxter. If you ever make a grounded story out of me, i will kill you." Rachel: "My name is Rachel Raccoon. Saywer should not marry Choo Choo because it was stupid." Augie: "And i am Augie Doggie. You should know that Rachel was my girlfriend. I should marry her." Ding A Ling: "If Cochrane-A ever hears you insulting 761954 again, you will go to jail!" Olivia: "First punishment, I will change your voice to Kenny!" Bubbles8218: (now speaking in Kenny voice) Please no! Change my voice back to normal! Please! Olivia: "Forget it Bubbles8218. You deserve it." Kilala: "Second punishment, i will spank you." becomes angry Bubbles8218: "You better not spank me!" Kilala: "I don't care if your butt will burn! You will earn a spanking!" censor block appears, blocking the action of spanking Bubbles8218 Kairi: "Third punishment, we will shrink you to the size of a rat!" Bubbles8218: (while shrinking to the size of a rat) "Help! I'm shrinking!" Kairi: "There! You are now shrunk to the size of a rat." Alice: "Fourth punishment, you will wear a diaper, a bright red bonnet, and bright red pajamas!" becomes angry again Bubbles8218: "You better not put a diaper, a bright red bonnet, and bright red pajamas on me!" Alice: "Oh yeah? Just try me." censor block appears, blocking the action of placing a diaper, a bright red bonnet, and bright red pajamas on Bubbles8218 Bubbles8218: "Ouch! That diaper, that bright red bonnet, and these bright red pajamas hurt!" Alice: "Sorry, Bubbles8218! Anyway, there! Your diaper, your bright red bonnet, and bright red pajamas are on! Now you will go potty and poopy in your diaper instead of the toilet!" Wendy: "There will be no Youtube, no Fan Fiction Wikia, no Snagglepuss, no Huckleberry Hound, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Teen Titans Go, no Teen Titans, no Ed Edd and Eddy, no Powerpuff Girls, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Have Gun Will Travel, no Dr Finlay's Casebook, no Land Before Time, no We're Back A Dinosaur Story, no Rebel, no Spiderman Classic, no Pj Katie's Farm, no Doctor Who, no Green Screen Adventures, no Mystery Hunters, no Wacky Races, no Jabberjaw, and no more anything." Minnie: "There will also be no Mcdonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Hardee's, no Fazoli's, no Dairy Queen, no Kfc, no Maggie Moo's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Chuck E Cheese, no Zaxby's, and no Johnny Rockets as well." Amy: "And what you could only eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, horse fur, fried skunks, fried lizards, dog food, cat litter, toothpaste, dental rinse, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Bubbles8218: "Yuck! I do not wanna eat and drink grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, horse fur, fried skunks, fried lizards, dog food, cat litter, toothpaste, dental rinse, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Cholena: "Too bad Bubbles8218. You need to eat these foods and drink these drinks, and they are the only things you could eat and drink." Rapunzel: "The only films you will be forced to watch are Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, The Rescuers, Vuk the Little Fox, The Secret of NIMH, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, An American Tail, Babar The Movie, Willy the Sparrow, Scamper the Penguin, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Rescuers Down Under, In Your Wildest Dreams, The Buttercream Gang, Oliver and Company, A Troll in Central Park, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent, The Velveteen Rabbit, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Princess and the Goblin, The Road to El Dorado, Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure, Winnie the Pooh ABCs, Winnie the Pooh 123s, and Batman The Movie." Boo Boo: "The only television shows you will be forced to watch are Happy Days, Step by Step, Family Matters, Teen Win Lose or Draw, Sonic X, The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, Card Sharks, Match Game, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Kilala Princess, Batman Classic, The Gong Show, Skunk Fu, Amazing World of Gumball, Babar, Playschool, Professor Iris, The Lone Ranger, The Cisco Kid, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, The Brothers Flub, the Nickelodeon version of Doug, the Disney version of Doug, Bewitched, The Roy Rogers Show, Lassie, Great Pretenders, Bananas in Pajamas, Press Your Luck, and Whammy The All New Press Your Luck." 761954: "The only video games you will be forced to play are Spyro the Dragon, Ripto's Rage, Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back, The Wrath of Cortex, Donkey Kong 64, Super Smash Bros, and Super Smash Bros Melee." Wakko: "The only cd roms you will be forced to play are Jumpstart Advanced, Jumpstart Learning Games, Jumpstart Deluxe, Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park, Fisher Price Ready For School, Davidsons Learning Center, Leap Into Nursery Rhymes, Leap Into Phonics, Amazing Animals Activity Center, Crayola Vehicle Voyages, Crayola Magic 3d Coloring Book, Crayola Make A Masterpiece, Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, PB Bear's Birthday Party, Crayola Color A Story, Tuneland, Transition Math, Beginning Reading, Hello Kitty Bubblegum Girlfriends, Hello Kitty Cutie World, Hello Kitty Big Fun Deluxe, Reading Fun, Tell the Time with Tic Toc the Clown, and Fisher Price Read and Play." Johnny: "The only singers you will be forced to listen to are the Beatles, the Beach Boys, Pink, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jay Z, Green Day, Midnight Red, Havana Brown, Tegan and Sara, The Lumineers, Jennifer Lopez, Kesha, One Direction, Joan Jett and the Black Harts, Britney Spears, Coldplay, Bruce and the Robin Rockers, and the Monkees." Princess Davidddizor: "You will not parcipate at the Make Your Mark dance off." Augie: "That was right! Only Baba Looey, Mary, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, Gumball, Darwin, and i will parcipate at the Make Your Mark dance off." Johnny: "And now, you will be forced to watch Amazing Animals Nighttime Animals." Bubbles8218: "Please no! You are gonna ruin my fun!" Johnny: "Too bad. i will put it on, and you will be watching it." plops down her bottom on the floor, and the Amazing Animals intro was played. minutes later. Darwin: "Now we are gonna send you to the Netherrealm." (Darwin points on Bubbles8218, and she teleports to the Netherrealm) Bubbles8218: "What was this place? It looks scary." arrives Goro: "Hey Bubbles8218. Guess what? I have come to fatilize you!" Bubbles8218: "Please no, Goro! Please do not fatalize me!" Goro: "Too bad Bubbles8218." fatalizes Bubbles8218, and she was killed. Goro: "Yes! Bubbles8218 was gone! Goodbye, Bubbles8218! 1986-2014." (Meanwhile, back at Cochrane-A's home) Rapunzel: "Now that Bubbles8218 was gone, let's celebrate with a party." 761954: "That's a great idea." Sora: "And Baba Looey, because you helped us get rid of Bubbles8218, I earned a special award for you." Baba Looey: "What is it Sora?" Sora: "It's Mystery Hunters The Complete Series on DVD." Baba Looey: "Yes! I got Mystery Hunters The Complete Series on DVD. Thank you Sora." Sora: "You are welcome Baba Looey." Merida: "And Darwin, i have an award for you." Darwin: "What is it Merida?" Merida: "You get The Rebel The Complete Series on DVD." Darwin: "All right! I like The Rebel!" Baba Looey: "Now that i have Mystery Hunters The Complete Series on DVD and and that Darwin has The Rebel The Complete Series on DVD, let's watch them." Jimmy: "That's a great idea Baba Looey." end. Category:Grounded Stuff